Of Uniforms and Spankings
by HPFangirl71
Summary: Harry has a hidden fetish... Draco knows what it is that Harry likes and indulges the man! This is a slash fic w/explicit sex so DON'T FLAME. It also contains daddy!kink which may turn some off... again DO NOT FLAME please!


**A/N:** This is a new kink I decided to try my hand at writing... some may like it and others may not so please don't flame if you don't. Like I said its a first timer... so hope it comes out enjoyable!

**Of Uniforms and Spankings by HPFangirl71**

Harry entered the slightly darkened bedroom, surprised to see several dozen candles floating in the air and the special red silk sheets he loved adorning the bed. He chuckled to himself. It seemed his lover Draco was in the mood for one of their special games tonight. Harry wondered just what game the blonde had in store for him, but he didn't have long to speculate. Turning his head toward the loo, he saw the blonde bombshell draped enticingly within its doorway.

Draco was dressed in a muggle costume, like one of those Japanese anime characters of which Harry was quite fond. The short skirt of the schoolgirl uniform showed off his legs and as he entered the room, it sashayed seductively against his creamy white thighs. Harry could see the telltale signs of a pink bra peeking out from the flimsy white blouse buttoned low on Draco's chest. Knotted at the man's waist it showed off his stomach muscles perfectly. Harry felt his cock immediately come to attention; Draco's beauty always had that effect on him.

Harry watched with a glazed look as his lover approached the bed. Draco placed his hands submissively upon the bed, his bared arse invitingly posed out to him. Then his lover looked at him from over his shoulder and spoke the words that Harry had hoped to hear.

"I've been so very naughty… I need you to punish me daddy."

Oh yes, that one word had Harry's cock harder than it ever should be. He approached the bed slowly, trying hard to contain his excitement at the lovely picture Draco's docile pose made. He was only all to glad to spank his baby's arse into a lovely shade of pink. With every swat, he felt his own excitement growing in intensity. Draco's lovely mewls only fueling his desire for the man.

"Naughty girls do need to be punished now don't they?" Harry whispered breathlessly into Draco's ear when he was done spanking him.

"Oh yes daddy they do. Will you punish me more daddy, please?"

Hearing his baby beg like that was what Harry loved more than anything else. He loved it when Draco would beg and plead to be fucked by his daddy. He knew it was utterly wrong but it didn't stop the "Chosen One" from indulging in this fantasy. Only Draco understood Harry's darker side, only he knew of the devious perversions that cluttered Harry's soul. Draco knew about them all yet still he loved and accepted Harry wholeheartedly. This willingness to play Harry's erotic little games made him love the man even more.

"My baby wishes to be punished some more? You must have been a very naughty girl indeed."

Harry pressed his mouth into Draco's collarbone and nipped playfully at the pale flesh. He bent down and let his hands caress the lovely pink welts he'd left on his baby's arse. He forced the man's legs apart so he could look at the tasty treat between his cheeks. Draco's beautiful puckered hole taunted him like a tempting dessert set out before your meal was done. He wanted nothing more than to take the man now and fuck him mercilessly. Only one thing kept him from doing just that, the thought of Draco begging him to do it instead.

"Fuck, you're beautiful baby!"

The exclamation left his lips almost unbidden.

"Yes daddy, talk the dirty snake language to me. You know how much your baby loves it!"

Harry hadn't even realized he'd called on his powers of Parseltongue.

"Daddy's going to tease his little baby till she's begging to be fucked hard. Would you like that my baby?"

Harry didn't wait for an answer. He again whispered to Draco in Parseltongue before dipping his head down and licking a gentle stripe up Draco's exposed crack. Draco groaned with pleasure and it made Harry smile appreciatively. He worked his tongue up and down over Draco's pucker, the man's arse writhing beneath his mouth as he worked him into a frenzy. He pressed his tongue into his baby's sweet hole, fucking him with its wetness.

"Oh Merlin daddy, fuck me please!"

Draco was begging just as Harry had wanted but he wasn't through with his baby just yet. Harry let more Parseltongue drip from his lips, knowing it would drive Draco crazy with need. He pushed two fingers into the man's opening, stretching his lover wide.

"Oh daddy, please…" Draco wantonly begged.

Finally, Harry relented to the pleading, pulling at the zip of his pants and releasing his cock from his pants. Without even removing his jeans, he entered Draco's hole. The man groaned at the pain of being stretched without lubrication. With only a few thrusts from Harry, his moans turned from pain to pleasure and his arse clenched around Harry's cock, milking it greedily. Harry loved the feel of his baby's tightness and he pressed himself forward to deepen his strokes. He pulled Draco's face toward him and kissed his lips, smearing the pale pink lipstick upon them. His tongue dove hungrily into Draco's mouth and was met with equal greed. His thrusts became erratic as he groped beneath the wool skirt to grasp at his lover's own hard-on. Harry wanked the man roughly, as he again thrust rhythmically into Draco's body, hitting his prostate with every stroke.

"Come for me baby… make daddy happy and come for me!"

Harry's cries were all the further beckoning Draco needed. Soon he was cumming profusely into Harry's fist. Harry smiled deviously as he whispered low into Draco's ear.

"You made a mess baby. Now you have to clean it up."

Draco's eyes widened a bit at the implications of Harry's words. Yet he never protested when Harry lifted his hand up to Draco's lips and watched him lick away his own cum from upon Harry's fingers.

"That's it baby; you're such a good girl. Daddy's good little girl…"

"Oh daddy, I love you"

Harry held Draco tightly in his arms as he continued his thrusts into the man. Soon he too was cumming, spilling his essence into Draco's sweet body. He uttered a spell to remove his jeans as he climbed off Draco and fell onto the bed exhausted.

"Come here my sweet baby,"

Draco nervously climbed to the edge of the bed instead.

"You know daddy loves you, right?" Harry murmured, afraid that perhaps he'd been too rough with the man.

"Of course I do daddy, I just thought perhaps I should go change my soiled clothes."

Harry was in no hurry to be done with their game. He looked deep into Draco's hesitant grey eyes as he spoke to him.

"Yes but daddy told you to come here instead,"

The commanding tone of Harry's voice was all Draco needed to obey him. Harry wrapped his arms protectively around his baby, his fingers languidly caressing the man's blonde locks. He kissed the top of Draco's head and smiled, burying the man's face into the crook of his neck.

"Besides, why bother changing, your daddy's just going to want to play with you again later…


End file.
